


Reasons Why Severus Snape Hates the Class of '98 (That Have Little to Do with Harry Potter)

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reasons why Severus Snape hates the class of ’98 that have little or nothing to do with Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Miss Brown, those shoes are inappropriate for this class,” Severus Snape said. 

She looked at her heeled Mary Janes. “Oh, they’re within school requirements, Professor!” she protested. And they were – barely.

“Miss Brown –” Severus stopped. Very well. If he sent her to change, she’d simply procrastinate so she didn’t return until the end of class. Perhaps nothing would happen.

A shriek sounded halfway through class. Severus stalked over and saw Lavender Brown had managed to spill half-finished potion onto the tops of her feet.

“Next time, Miss Brown, wear dragonhide boots,” he said. “You may go to the infirmary.”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reasons why Severus Snape hates the class of ’98 that have little or nothing to do with Harry Potter.

Everyone sympathized with Severus about Longbottom and the boy’s cauldron-melting tendencies.

Everyone commiserated with each other, however, about Seamus Finnegan and his blowing-everything-up tendencies. In Transfiguration, in Charms, even one memorable time in Herbology that left Pomona appalled at the carnage.

Severus didn’t know what the boy’s eyebrows looked like until the first week after the first Christmas break.

But potions were even more volatile. Somehow, Severus wasn’t surprised when he ended up with a face-full of Cheering Draught one day – possibly the most innocuous potion in existence, not a sensitive ingredient in it.

The semi-hysterical giggle wasn’t entirely potion-induced.


	3. 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reasons why Severus Snape hates the class of ’98 that have little or nothing to do with Harry Potter.

Everyone expected the Weasley twins to switch places. It was a running gag.

No one expected the Patil twins to do it too.

Severus caught on first, a few months into their first year. Miss Patil of Gryffindor turned in her first perfect potion. As Severus looked up, he knew. Something—the neatly tied-back hair?—clued him in.

“Miss Patil,” he said as she brewed next class. 

“Yes, sir?” Eyes widened in that oh-so-innocent way the Gryffindor-Patil affected.

“Miss Padma Patil,” he said, quieter still. “You are excused from class.”

They improved. Even the Gryffindor-Patil wasn’t stupid, as much as she pretended sometimes. Through the years, he identified them from: hair; mannerisms; knife-work; even scent.

They corrected every time, once they figured it out. At some point, it became a challenge for them, he suspected.

“How do ye find out, Severus?” Minerva asked once. He’d mentioned he’d sent Ravenclaw-Patil out of class again. Other staff knew, now, that the twins occasionally did it in their classes too but could rarely catch them.

His mouth opened, closed. There was no way he could tell Minerva McGonagall that he currently caught them because Parvati Patil wore a perkier brassiere than her twin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking ideas for incidents :) Thanks for reading.


End file.
